fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny Alvarez
Johnny Alvarez is a Mexican-American professional wrestler currently signed to Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW) competing in their developmental territory Allegheny Mountain Wrestling (AMW), where he is the inaugural and current AMW Champion, Steel & Blood, and Peach Creek Ultimate Wrestling (PCUW), performing in their developmental territory Peach Creek Developmental Wrestling (PCDW). Like his younger brother, Alvarez is a third-generation wrestler of the Alvarez wrestling family; his grandfather Ricardo Alvarez Sr. aka the Original Impresionante Alvarez and his father Ricardo Alvarez Jr. aka Impresionante ''Alvarez Jr. all competed in the wrestling business for a long time since the early 20th century. In spite of that, Johnny separated himself from the lucha libre style to create his own tradition as a powerhouse brawler. Prior to joining the Multiverse in 2015, Alvarez wrestled extensively on the independent circuit for fourteen years, including stints Pro Wrestling Noah, where he held the GHC Heavyweight Championship, and Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), where he held the PWG World Championship. With this, he is known very well as a decorated independent wrestler throughout his career. Background * '''Series:' OC * Species: Human * Age: 32 * Height: 6'3" * Weight: 250 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) NCW (AMW), Steel & Blood, PCUW (PCDW) (Formerly) TCW, EWA, PCWF, RCW, NOAH, PWG * Debut: 2001 (Indies); 2015 (FWM) * Status: Active * Billed from: San Antonio, Texas * Allies: Jesse Alvarez (brother), Evelyn Cano (niece), Kenny Dreamer (student), Christa Moxley * Rivals: Christopher House, Gear Valant, Hernan Ortiz, Randy Legend * Twitter: @SpoiledFighter Appearance Early Life Alvarez was born on June 30, 1983 and raised in San Antonio, Texas. He was the second born into into the Alvarez wrestling family under Ricardo Alvarez Jr. Throughout his childhood, he's been noted to be rebellious by friends and family members, usually causing fights with people who threaten him or anyone close to him. He developed interest in wrestling after watching a match between Shawn Michaels and Stone Cold Steve Austin for the WWF Championship at WrestleMania XIV at the age of fourteen and joined the family wrestling business when he turned fifteen. During his training, Alvarez struggled to keep up with the lucha libre style of his family and nearly had a few accidents. He was so frustrated during one training session, he left without saying a word and went to a local bar, where he decided to take his anger out at two men, who causing trouble. Afterwards, he would be arrested for assault along with the two, but got released early after his father bailed him out. During his fight, however, he believed that he wasn't cut out for lucha libre wrestling as he'd felt much better being a fighting brawler. Then on late June 2001, before turning eighteen, Johnny confessed to his father that he felt he could do more than the family tradition and begin his new one with a whole different style that had nothing to do with the Alvarez family wrestling tradition as a brawler instead of a luchador, but that only made him upset; they had a heated argument about Ricardo wanting Johnny to succeed his family's tradition, but Johnny wanted none of that as he wanted to do things his own way. The morning after the fight, he left San Antonio to pursue his own career as a professional wrestler, away from his family's tradition and start his own tradition. Professional Wrestling Career Independent Circuit (2001–2015) Early Career (2001–2003) Alvarez began his own training as a full-fledged brawler, working under several wrestling promotions in Texas, including Texas All-Star Wrestling. In TASW, Alvarez would be built as a brute force to be reckoned with and have a winning streak against various wrestlers, instantly winning the TASW Heavyweight Championship in late February 2002. His streak and title reign would come to an end just a year and a half later in early August 2003. European Wrestling All-Stars (2003–2005) Paradise City Wrestling Federation (2005–2008) Rockport Championship Wrestling (2006–2008) Pro Wrestling Noah (2008–2009) Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (2009–2015) Total Championship Wrestling Feuding with Randy Legend (2015–present) Around June, before arriving to the Multiverse, Johnny had signed a contract with Total Championship Wrestling (TCW) and it wasn't known until Alvarez made his unannounced television debut on TCW Warzone 60 interfering Randy Legend's promo. He states he owed Christan Din a favor by facing Legend in a match at TCW Glory Bound. He would attack Legend and drilled his head with a Package Piledriver. He would then appear later alongside with the Corporate Dynasty during the "Winner Takes All Championship Match" contract signing for Glory Bound between Din and Forrest Griffin, showing his alliance with the Dynasty. By the end of the contract signing, Griffin would be assaulted by the Dynasty and Legend, Jordon Tyler, Jay and Silent Bob, and Daniel Kent and Corey Riffin of The Young Gunz arrived to even the odds, leaving Alvarez and the Corporate Dynasty laid out afterwards. The following week, Alvarez fought and mercilessly attacked Josh Nichols to the point where he didn't care about the match anymore and wanted Legend to fight. He received his wish as the match ended in a no contest and both Randy and Johnny would get into a brawl until security separated them. Northern Carnage Wrestling Debut (2015–present) During the summer of his arrival, Johnny Alvarez was part of the 2015 FWM Draft event, where he would be drafted by Northern Carnage Wrestling (NCW), then on the August 16 episode of NCW Prime, Johnny defeated Hernan Ortiz in his debut. A month later on September 15, at NCW Next-Gen, Alvarez faced Van Culmer as a replacement for Jesse Alvarez since he couldn't attend due to depression from his match at Malice and defeated him to a pinfall. During the match, as he performed the occasional sly and shortcut attacks, he had toned them down for he was shaken up from seeing his brother suffer against Christopher House. Alvarez was scheduled to face Ortiz in a rematch at WrestleWars III. At the event, Johnny lost against Ortiz, tying the score up between the two rivals. Allegheny Mountain Wrestling (2016–present) Steel & Blood (2015–present) Around late November, Johnny Alvarez made his onscreen appearance in the first episode of Steel & Blood, where he confronted Brandon Rembrandt in his office and requested he'd have a match as he proclaimed to make a name, make money, and "kick some ass". Rembrandt gave in and allowed Alvarez to have a match, which satisfied the Spoiled Fighter. Personality In the ring, he's known to give his opponents no mercy as he demolishes the weakest of opponents and gives it all he's got to the strongest. Always a fan of fighting as he loves getting into one, even when he has nothing to do with it. Outside the ring, he is a decent man, if not one who boasts a lot for his championship triumphs, but he's a decent person once they can get to know him. Growing up, he's known to be the most rebellious person around to his friends and family, especially to the Alvarez family tradition of the luchadores; he did respect his family's tradition when he was younger, however, but he wanted to be more than just to follow the tradition as he felt more like a brawler than a wrestler. He's very laid back and known to mouth off people for jokes or when he doesn't plain like them. He is also known to be irresponsible when it comes to duties he's supposed to keep, but when it came to someone he truly cares, he makes it up by taking the responsibility and blame for whatever may happen. Johnny is better known for his lone wolf status as he depends on himself than anyone else. Personal Life In his teens, Alvarez cited Stone Cold Steve Austin as his favorite wrestler and inspiration. He is a fan of classic rock and heavy metal music as AC/DC is one of his favorite bands along with Metallica, Scorpions and Five Finger Death Punch. He noted that he was a big fan of Star Wars back when he was a child. During his childhood, Alvarez participated in sports such as basketball and baseball and was part of a basketball team through middle school and high school. When in his indie wrestling days, Alvarez was interviewed about his thoughts on the traditional wrestling of the Alvarez family. He stated, "To be honest, I couldn't give a shit about them right now. That lucha libre style and crap never fit me; I let my fists do the talking, really. I'd rather fight in my own set of rules than others'." However, this was only when he reminded himself of his argument with his father and felt livid during then. In the Multiverse, he is occasionally seen hanging out and training his student, Kenny Dreamer, and resuming his connection he's had before with his younger brother, Jesse Alvarez, since he left without saying goodbye when Jesse was almost six. In Wrestling Johnny is an expert as a brawler and powerhouse in the ring, far different from his family's style of wrestling of the luchador. Despite his size and weight, he does manage to pull off some high-flying maneuvers. Finishing moves * Knockout Package (Package Piledriver, sometimes from the top rope) * Maverick's Creed (Package Powerbomb) * Ride the Lightning (Inverted Samoan Driver) – 2002–2010; innovated, used rarely as a last resort thereafter * Rockin' Hurricane (Spinning Side Slam, often transitioned from a Spear to an oncoming opponent) – 2001–2008; used as a signature move thereafter Signature moves * Back Body Drop * Bear Hug, sometimes transitioned into a Thrust Spinebuster to the ring post * Big Boot * Cross-legged Cobra Clutch * Death Magnetic (Side Death Valley Driver) * Discus Right-hand Knockout Cross * Enzuigiri * Facewash * Fireman's Carry Gutbuster * Folding Powerbomb transitioned into either a Boston Crab, an STF or a Crossface * Half Nelson lifted and dropped into a bridging Olympic Slam * Here's Johnny! (Multiple European Uppercut variants, with theatrics; shouts "Here's Johnny!" before performing the maneuver) ** Diving ** Discus ** Pop-up ** Running, often to a cornered opponent ** Springboard ** Standing * Inverted Atomic Drop followed by a Running Single Leg Dropkick followed by a Running Senton * Knee Lift to the midsection, often as a counter to an oncoming opponent * Kayo Driver (Piledriver, preceded by an Overhead Gutwrench Backbreaker Rack) * Lariat * Moonsault * Multiple Clothesline variations ** Corner ** Leaping flying ** Rebound, sometimes to an opponent outside the ring, preceded by sweeping off from the apron * Multiple Senton variations ** Diving ** Cannonball ** High-angle Senton Bomb ** Running * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-belly ** Exploder ** Flipping Release Dragon ** German ** Half and Half ** Rebellious Habits (Swinging Leg-hook Belly-to-back) ** Sleeper ** Swinging Fisherman Super, usually as a Superplex counter ** Vertical DDT or Powerbomb * Multiple Neckbreaker variations ** Argentine ** Fireman's Carry ** Elevated Gutwrench ** Pumphandle * Muscle Buster, sometimes from the second rope * Old School (Arm twist ropewalk chop) – adopted from The Undertaker * Package lift spun into a Sidewalk Slam * Pumphandle Backbreaker, sometimes into a Backbreaker submission * Rear Naked Choke, sometimes transitioned into a Sleeper Suplex * Running Leg Drop, sometimes to an apron-hung opponent * Samoan Driver * Several body hooks and punches to the midsection of a cornered opponent, often finished with a throat thrust * Sidewalk Slam * Snake Eyes, followed by a Running Big Boot – adopted from The Undertaker * Stretch Plum * Turnbuckle Powerbomb * Takin' Care of Business (Standing Dragon Sleeper) – adopted from The Undertaker * Vulgar Display of Power (Pop-up Powerbomb, sometimes preceded by a wrist-lock or onto the ring apron) Managers Nicknames * "The Spoiled Fighter" / "Kakisonji Faitā" (Noah) * "The Rebel" * "The Rebellious One" * "The Black Sheep" * "The Alvarez Outsider" * "The Original 3rd Generation Wrestler of the Alvarez Family" * "The Real Johnny Wrestling" * "(The) King of the Mountain" (AMW) * "Faitāzu no Hīrō" / "Hero of Fighters" (Noah) Entrance themes * "Rock You Like a Hurricane" by Scorpions (EWA / PCWF / RCW; 2001–2008) * "Spoilin' for a Fight" by AC/DC (Noah; 2008–2009 / PGW; 2009–2015 / NCW; 2015–present) * "White Knuckles" by Five Finger Death Punch (TCW; 2015–2016) Wrestlers trained * Kenny Dreamer Championships and Accomplishments European Wrestling All-Stars * EWA Grand Championship (1 time) * EWA Eurocontinental Championship (4 times) Northern Carnage Wrestling Allegheny Mountain Wrestling * AMW World Championship (1 time, inaugural, current) Paradise City Wrestling Federation * PCWF Burnout Championship (2 times) * PCWF Burning Route Championship (3 times) * PCWF Marked Man Championship (15 times) * PCWF Carson Championship (1 time) – with TBA Pro Wrestling Guerrilla * PWG World Championship (1 time) Pro Wrestling Noah * GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) Rockport Championship Wrestling * RCW Most Wanted Championship (1 time) * RCW Blacklist Championship (5 times) * RCW Bounty Hunting Championship (2 times) Wrestling Observer Newsletter * Best Brawler (2005, 2010) * Rookie of the Year (2002) Texas All-Star Wrestling * TASW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) Total Championship Wrestling Trivia Category:Wrestling Original Characters Category:Original Characters Category:NCW Wrestlers Category:PCUW Wrestlers